bughead
by pridefly89
Summary: this is my first try s if there's any improvements I could make I would be happy to hear them! there will be more chapters coming. includes smut. but it just shows one of our favorite ships in riverdale. chapter one: betty has her doubts about jughead being a serpent, she doesn't know what to think considering she's been told the serpents are dangerous people her whole life
1. Chapter 1

Betty had always known that at some point during her relationship with jughead there would be something that goes wrong, after all isn't that what happens in every relationship?  
after jughead had joined the serpents she didn't know how to feel. Of course, she felt kind of lost and she felt as though she didn't know what was happening with him anymore. She needed to know. She needed to find out what's going on. She had so many questions, why are the serpents so important? Why is jughead so important to the serpents? But most importantly why is he keeping things from her. She knew she wouldn't get these answers by just waiting around, she had to go and see for herself what was going on and why they were so important.  
after all, she did want to be a part of his world.

And so, its set, betty goes on a track to find jughead. The first place anybody would look was the pops choc 'lit shop.

When she arrives, she tightens her pony tail and slowly walks inside looking around for that one boy with the dark hair and hat like a crown. And there he is, sat alone in a booth. Of course, betty had expected jughead to be there.

She goes and sits across from him in the booth and almost suddenly he shuts his laptop as his face lightens looking at betty

"hey"

He says it so simply, betty thinks. As she just looks at him into his eyes. He said it as though nothing in the world was going wrong right now. And life was just, well perfect.  
betty hated that word. "perfect" she had been called it her whole life, but little does anyone know that she was far from perfect.

Betty replies "hey juggie"  
with a sad kind of smile to her face, she really hated ruining the mood, but she needed to know.

He answers, "what's wrong?"  
jughead could always tell how betty felt, defying on how she looked.

"I just need to as you a few questions…I'm sorry if I'm ruining your mood but I just really need answers if we are going to work jughead." She looked down at the table slightly as she said this a bit disappointed in herself for interfering so much with jugheads personal life.

Jughead takes Bettys hands and holds them across the table, "betty as long as your around there will never be a dull moment, now what's wrong?" he says with more concern in his voice.

"its just why are the serpents so important? What do they want? I just…your keeping things from me jughead and I really don't like it. I just want to apart of this, apart of your world. I don't know juggie I just don't know how to feel. I get so worried when your, not around. I just need to know your safe. I know you don't want me interfering I am sorry" she said looking down, she had no idea how he would react.

"betts" he answered. "you can ask anything you like I'm never, ever going to be mad at you. And the answers to your question? The serpents are so important because my dad is practically 'the serpent king'. The leader of the serpents. The boss. And they don't want anything. I asked to join them betty they are practically family. And I really don't want you to be a part of this, I don't want you getting hurt and it scares me to think you will get hurt." He looks at her hoping for her to lift her head up.

She lifts her head looking dead into jugheads eyes," that's what im scarred of juggie…im scared of you getting hurt."

Jughead just kind of sighs and sits back "I won't get hurt. They will protect me. We protect each other." He smiles and looks at betty," and at least now I know what's been bugging you" jughead squeezes her hands slightly to reassure her." And I promise ill do my absolute best to stay out of trouble. Okay?"

Betty smiles and blushes a little, she loved the way jughead looked at her. It just felt right." Okay juggie I believe you. But if anything happens you'll tell me, right?" she raises an eyebrow.

Jughead chuckled slightly "of course I will" he kisses her hands. "I better get going its getting late. Can I walk you home?"

Bettys smile widens even more "of course you can jughead" she stands taking his hand as they both walked to Bettys house. She felt so warm, so protected by jughead, she just didn't want to ever let go.

When they arrive jughead walks betty up to her door and stands in front of it across from her, betty breaks the silence. "thank you jughead. For walking me home."  
she kisses him lightly on the lips before breaking it apart. She bites her lip smiling and walks inside. "Good night juggie"

"betty just one more thing?" he asked rather nervous.

Betty opens the door slightly and steps out a little "of course".

He answers kind of shy. "my dad is out for the weekend I was wondering if you wanted to maybe…you know…come over?" he looked down kicking a stone, he was nervous. What if she says no? or what if she's busy. He would look like a right fool.

Betty smiles," of course I will jughead, now I better get in before my mum kills me..." betty could feel the heating turnt on. It was cold and as soon as you opened the door you can feel the blast of warm air hit you." Ill be at yours at 6?" she proposed.

"of course, betts, I'll see you then". Jughead had the BIGGEST smile ever. And no, I am not over reacting when I say its bigger then the Cheshire cats. He walked home silently but hummingly thinking about what to cook and what betty would like.

Who knows, maybe the night will be a disaster, maybe he will cook the whole thing wrong.  
jughead panicked while betty was exited. She knew exactly how she intended the night to go. She just hoped jughead wanted the same thing…


	2. Chapter 2

It is the next day, and betty found it very hard to contain her excitement around her mom. Of course, betty had told her mom (Alice) that she was going to jugheads but after that betty had simply told Alice she was going to veronicas as they haven't seen each other in a while nor have they had a girly night together.  
betty needed an excuse to cover up she was staying at jugheads. Alice would go mad. Two teenagers sleeping in the same place alone? Don't be ridiculous she didn't raise her daughter up to be like that…

So, after hours of waiting betty finally goes to her room to get ready. She puts on her black lacy bra, like the one she wore that night with chuck and veronica in the hot tub at Ethel's. Then betty pulls on a simple nude color dress that has little spirals on the top half and looks at herself in the mirror.  
she smiled gently as she turns looking at every angle making sure it was perfect.

Betty then put on a jacket and said her goodbyes to her parents. She didn't have to say much but just enough for them to know she was going to be okay and safe.  
she then took off. Betty most definitely felt the chilly air hit her as she stepped outside. So, she rubbed her hands together quickly, simply humming along as she walked to her boyfriend's trailer.

It didn't take her long, about twenty minutes and she arrived. And with the simplicity of one breath she knocked on his door. Not quite knowing what to expect she waited.

Jughead opend the door a few minutes later and betty could almost swear she saw his jaw drop when he saw her. He gazed at her, looked her up and down then into her eyes." Betty…you look amazing" he stuttered finding it hard to come across his words. "I'm sorry for keeping you out here, come in. come in." he moved out the way almost stumbling over his feet like a kid with a big crush.

Betty walked inside and looked at jughead and giggled slightly at him "anyway Mr. Jones. What are we having tonight?" she looked at him then looked around again. She could already smell the food, but she was curious.

"well I was cooking lasagna, but I totally understand if you don't want or like it" he said as he walked over sliding Bettys jacket off and hanging it on the back of the chair in the kitchen.

Betty could sense how nervous jughead was. It wasn't hard as he kept asking questions with a certain worry in his voice. "jughead lasagna is perfect thank you" she gave him a reassuring smile before sitting down on a chair. She just simply sat there and watched him.

Jughead had finished the food and placed a plate full in front of betty and one in place of his seat before sitting down. He waited for betty to start eating first as he didn't want to seem rude. He sat looking at betty. Betty looked at jughead and chuckled "aren't you going to eat?" she said simply chuckling slightly.

"no" he answered. Jughead kind of laughed a little but only slightly. "I was waiting for you to start so I didn't seem rude or anything"  
what betty did find weird is that jughead would most definitely be tucking straight into his food by now. He couldn't resist. Even that one time when jughead had breakfast with betty and her mother. He didn't resist to eat it.

"I was waiting for you to start. You usually just dig in" she laughs. "how about we both go at the same time?" betty had her knife and fork ready.

He just simply nods. Grabbing ahold of his knife and fork.  
betty counted down from five and they both tucked in.

After they had finished jughead took both of their dishes to the sink and started cleaning them.  
betty just sat there with head leant on top of her hands. She then stood and walked over behind jughead and kisses his cheek, hugging him from behind.

"hey Betts" he smiles wiping his hands off with a cloth and turning to her.

"hey Juggie" she also smiles and looks at him in the eyes before kissing him slowly.  
jughead kisses back within and instant. Of course, he did. he had been longing to do that ever since she entered his trailer.

Within minutes they were both in the room and jughead had taken off Bettys dress and jugheads top and trousers were on the floor.  
as jughead lent more into betty she could feel his hardening erection against her which made her very aroused and she smiled kissing him.

Jughead slowly takes her bra off and throws it on the floor then slowly looks at betty. Within the gaze between them you could tell they wanted each other. Jughead may describe that moment as staring into an angel's eyes and betty may describe it as to kiss her neck.

Betty gasped at the sudden movement, but she was okay with it. She gripped onto jugheads hair and moved her head up slightly allowing an easier passage for jughead to kiss her.  
jughead left a few hickeys, by "accident" of course.

Jughead then slowly kissed down Bettys body slowly but kissing every inch he could reach, or that was possible to reach.  
betty moans a little through a bitten lip inching her head up more every minute.

Until suddenly. She had no idea how jughead did this without her noticing, but her pants were on the floor and there she was before him. She was exposed, she was defenseless.

With every passing minute betty endured every moment. Every single second she took in. with every breath she felt it, and to her…it felt good. As for jughead, he was enjoying himself way too much, he was pushed forwards with a passion. He loved betty, he just wanted to love every single part of her more.

The next thing you knew was that they were laying next to each other. Both out of breath, as you could imagine. But in all happy. It was late by this time. Like, really betty turned to jughead and leant her head on the pillow just looking at him. She adored him, she neve wanted the moment to end.

Jughead soon noticed betty, she was just looking at him. He smiles slightly looking down then at Betty. "what?" there was a slight chuckle to his voice. But he just smiled at her.

Betty holds in her smile and just looks at him in the eyes and shakes head slightly. "nothing", she said with a soft lightly voice. In a whisper she says, "I love you, jughead". She smiles just looking at him.

He says, still looking at her. "I love you too betty." He smiles.

Betty smiles keeping control of herself she moves over and lays her head on jugheads chest putting a hand below it. She looks at her hand and just can't help but let her smile grow as she gradually falls asleep.

Jughead plays with her hair slightly, he liked the feeling. It was so soft and smooth. He never really had seen it down because of her pony tail but he liked it. He slowly falls asleep after betty smiling as she had as she fallen asleep.


End file.
